


Don't be a sourwolf!

by Cath_Argent



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_Argent/pseuds/Cath_Argent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cosa es que Siwon jamás de los jamases le había mirado así. Kyuhyun ni siquiera sabia que el Alfa podía llegar a sentir curiosidad por algo. Obviamente, algo no iba bien y debería haberle prestado mucho más atención.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be a sourwolf!

**Author's Note:**

> Shot escrito y cedido para el WonKyuFest 2014 que organiza WKShipper/Cho-i Team
> 
>  
> 
> * Pues nada, he visto demasiado TeenWolf y leido demasiado Sterek para no terminar escribiendo este tipo de cosas XD Todo mi amor y respeto a tooooodaaaaaaas y todoooos los que scriben Sterek, en especial a AkaneAMR, lo del Husky es en honor a ti u////u *

\--------------------------------

 

Kyuhyun noto que algo andaba mal cuando Siwon reemplazo su mirada de disgusto por una de autentica curiosidad en sus ojos negros.

Y es que el lo entendía un poco, solo un poco. Por que el morder por accidente a un humano tan exasperantemente torpe como Hyukjae no era la mejor manera de comenzar una manada, mucho menos si tu improvisado beta venia acompañado por un humano que no era precisamente un encanto de persona. Por que seamos realistas, Kyuhyun tenia bastante claro lo irritante que podía llegar a ser, en especial cuando se trataba de mantener a salvo al único amigo que le soportaba.

Así que no le extrañaba las miradas de disgusto que le lanzaba el Alfa de vez en cuando, que por cierto, últimamente las recibía más a menudo, por que por alguna extraña razón el idiota de Siwon pensó que al enterarse de todo ese rollo sobrenatural que los rodeaba correría como una nena a esconderse en su casa. Inocente cachorro. Cho Kyuhyun no era tan fácil de impresionar.

Además hablábamos del humano más curioso e imaginativo del planeta, el enterarse de que Hyukjae tenia garritas y podía aullar (Aullar según él, por que sinceramente sonaba más como un cerdo aplastado) solo había conseguido enfrascarlo en una muy interesante investigación de dos días, sin dormir, para ponerse al corriente de algo que siempre había tenido la esperanza de que existiera. Y venga, ¿que clase de amigo seria si abandonaba a Hyuk solo por que ahora era más peludo?

De hecho, era como tener una mascota parlante. Si incluso había convencido (en realidad lo había extorsionado con algunas fotos para nada dignas del pobre Hyukjae, no le quedo de otra) una vez a Hyuk de que usara collar y lo dejara pasearlo por el bosque.

La cosa es que Siwon jamás de los jamases le había mirado así. Kyuhyun ni siquiera sabia que el Alfa podía llegar a sentir curiosidad por algo. Obviamente, algo no iba bien y debería haberle prestado mucho más atención pero lo había dejado pasar luego de ver como Hyuk estaba oliendo casi desesperadamente al chico recién transferido que pasaba por ahí.

Y también debería haber hecho algo cuando pillo a Siwon oliendo el chaleco que había dejado olvidado sobre su sillón ese día.

En realidad, todo ese día en particular fue bastante peculiar. Partiendo desde el momento en que Siwon, el tipo “tú no deberías ni mirarme a la cara por que yo soy un ser superior” le pidió amablemente (si es que se puede considerar como amable el gruñir por lo bajo un “quédate”) que observara el entrenamiento de Hyukjae, el cual por cierto, consistía básicamente en ver a su amigo constantemente tirado en la tierra con una gran masa de músculos semi aplastando su delgaducho cuerpo.

Lo único que no le pareció extraño esa tarde, fue el momento en que su amigo salio corriendo a perderse por el bosque cuando por algún milagro divino logro zafarse de la mole destructiva que era su Alfa. Y él salio automáticamente detrás del pobre cachorro, por que aunque no lo pareciera la mitad del tiempo realmente le preocupaba la vida del idiota de Hyukjae, y por la mirada cabreada que le dio Siwon estaba seguro de que si no volvía pronto, iba a terminar con varios huesos rotos y por muy hombre lobo con superpoderes de curación que tuvieran sabia que Hyuk de todas formas lloraría, y eso, no era algo que el fuese a soportar.

Pero claro, como el patético e inútil ser humano que era, fue incapaz de encontrarlo y estaba realmente de mal humor cuando volvió a la casa. Y de veras que estaba dispuesto a incluso idear un plan de castigos sádicos contra el idiota beta que tenia por amigo cuando vio a Siwon, sin una maldita polera que cubriera su torso (Y no, él no se había quedado por un par de segundos embobado mirándolo) y con su chaleco gris pegado a la nariz, aspirando su aroma con los ojos cerrados.

No tenia idea de cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo parado ahí mirándolo con la boca abierta, posiblemente se hubiese quedado eternamente paralizado en el umbral de la puerta si de no ser por que Siwon abrió los ojos, tiro su ropa al suelo y le quedo mirando, o mejor dicho evito su mirada como si la puerta que tenia en la espalda fuese mucho más interesante que explicarle que rayos estaba haciendo.

Y Kyuhyun posiblemente se lo hubiese preguntado, luego de reclamarle por tirar su ropa al suelo, pero todo quedo en nada cuando escucharon el aullido/lamento/gritodecerdo de Hyukjae en el bosque. Y quien podría recordar reclamarle al Alfa por oler tu ropa -de forma perturbadora- cuando encuentras a tu mejor amigo llorando al lado de un muy desmayado y sangrante chico desconocido, que resulto ser nada menos que el hace unos meses recién llegado a la escuela (si, el mismo que Hyuk había corrido a oler como perro en celo hace tiempo atrás) repitiendo una y otra vez “Lo mordí, lo mordí”.

Y después de eso le siguieron tanta situaciones extrañas, como cuando Siwon se coló por la ventana de su habitación por que según él había olido presencias peligrosas cerca de su casa e incluso se quedo a dormir con él (en el suelo, por supuesto) o cuando lo se le quedaba mirando fijamente cuando pensaba que el no se daba cuenta. También el momento en que descubrió que podía lograr hacer sonrojar a Siwon mostrando más piel de la que debía, o que el Alfa era particularmente posesivo con él, cuando Donghae, el chico que Hyuk había mordido accidentalmente y por lo tanto paso a ser parte de la manada, se le lanzaba encima para abrazarlo ganándose un para nada amistoso gruñido que lo hacia retroceder de inmediato.

Pero el momento más memorable fue el día de su cumpleaños, cuando no esperaba nada de nadie más que de Hyukjae. Por que cuando llego la medianoche tres lobos se colaron por su ventana para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz, darle varios regalos y obligarlo a comer una tarta minúscula. Y Kyuhyun realmente creía que Siwon estaba ahí solo por obligación, pero su amigo no paraba de decirle cada vez que podía que esa había sido idea del Alfa. El mismo Alfa que antes de despedirse (luego de haber aventado a Hae y Hyuk por la ventana, literalmente) le entrego un enorme peluche de un husky negro con un lazo atado al cuello y una nota que colgaba de ella.

Una nota que le saco una sonrisa y hasta el día de hoy atesoraba.

 

_“Feliz cumpleaños a mi humano favorito, a mi lobo de alma. Felicidades Kyu._

_Tú Alfa, SW._

_P.D: Cuida a Fluffy.”_

 

Aquella nota debería haberlo preparado para escuchar lo que en ese preciso instante le estaba soltando Siwon. Casi seis mese después de cambiar tan drásticamente su actitud para con él. Aun así, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Espera…repítelo de nuevo

Siwon lo miro con mala cara, casi como lo miraba antes cuando apenas se conocían y él solo era un molesto humano que se había cruzado en su camino, de no ser por esa pizca de cariño que se veía reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio, Kyu?  
\- Te recuerdo que soy un simple humano. Mis oídos tienden a distorsionar lo que escucho, sin contar que lamentablemente con cada día que pasa se me van muriendo más neuronas. Tal vez si me mordieran y me convirtieran en un cachorro más no necesitaría que me repitieses cada palabra. Pero como son unos bastardos egoístas que no me van a morder, vas a tener que repetirme lo que acabas de decir.  
\- Kyuhyun, no somos egoístas simplemente te estamos protegiendo.  
\- Creo que has olvidado que ser un humano en medio de una manada de lobos no es justamente la manera de ser el tipo más segura de esta vida. Por si no te habías dado cuenta la mitad de los espantos sobrenaturales vienen a por mi justamente por que soy un maldito y muy fácil de matar humano.  
\- Kyu…  
\- Mis huesos están deformes de tantas veces que se han quebrado, Siwon.  
\- Lo siento.

Y la culpa esta ahí, tan a la vista en todo el cuerpo del Alfa que lo abruma un poco el sentimiento. Por que no esta acostumbrado a tener a alguien tan preocupado por el, pero desde que es parte de esa disfuncional manada no es solo Siwon quien vela por su seguridad, si no que varios más le cuidan y protegen como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y eso le conmueve hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, por mucho que lo intente ocultar.

\- Si, si, lo que sea…  
\- Pero Kyu, me gusta que seas humano.

No tiene que ser adivino para saber que esta rojo hasta la raíz de sus desordenados cabellos, el calor que lo sacude por completo lo delata fácilmente. Así como tampoco puede hacer mucho para ocultar la repentina timidez e incipiente vergüenza que lo ataca en el momento menos indicado, por que esta seguro de que Siwon puede oír los frenéticos latidos de su traicionero corazón.

\- Te gusta que sea humano por que así no pongo en peligro tu puesto de Alfa con mi sublime inteligencia.  
\- No puedo negar que me gusta verte como un cachorro sumiso.  
\- No me cambies de tema, Lobo pervertido. Repite lo que has dicho.

Salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba era lo primordial. Además no iba dejar a pasar la explicación que le debía el lobo, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, necesitaba explicaciones.

\- Me escuchaste claramente.  
\- No, repítelo.  
\- No.  
\- Siwon.  
\- No.  
\- Ok, entonces me voy.

Se dio la media vuelta irritado. Siwon le había citado en la casa del bosque, cuando llego esperaba encontrarse con Hae y Hyuk entrenando en la parte trasera de la casa como era habitual pero solo se encontró al Alfa esperándolo en los escalones de la entrada. Habían pasado casi diez minutos mirándose sin decir nada hasta que repentinamente el Alfa susurro con increíble timidez lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora que repitiera.

\- Espera, Kyuhyun – Siwon le tomo del brazo para retenerlo, con fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez – Dije que… eres mi Mate…  
\- Tu Mate…  
\- Si.  
\- Siwon.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando.

En realidad, algo sospechaba. Si no estaba alucinando, Siwon le acababa de decir que él, Cho Kyuhyun, el humano no muy simpático, era su SoulMate. El, un pálido, delgado, débil y frágil humano se suponía que era el SoulMate de un Alfa.

\- Eres mi compañero, Kyu.  
\- Duh! Obvio que somos compañeros. Los cuatro somos compañeros, creo que eso suena mejor que manada. Por que oye, como el único humano entre tanto pulgoso, el que nos autodenominemos manada me suena a que me incluyen como una cosa peluda, y créeme soy cualquier cosa menos pelu.…  
\- Kyuhyun, hablo en serio! Eres mi compañero para toda la vida. Eres…eres… importante para mi.  
\- Ah…

Si no hiperventilo y salio corriendo por el bosque como desquiciado fue única y exclusivamente por que Siwon fue mas rápido (posiblemente por que olio, con su súper poderoso olfato lupino, el miedo y la confusión que lo ataco) y lo abrazo o mejor lo dicho lo estrujo entre sus brazos mientras le respiraba en el cuello.

\- Lo que quiero decir en realidad… - Su aliento viajo desde su cuello hasta alojarse en todo su cuerpo – Es que me gustas Kyuhyun, y mucho.  
\- Oh…

Hace varios meses atrás se hubiese largado a reír antes de irse sin pensarlo demasiado. Pero ahora, después de cada detalle que Siwon había tenido con él. Después de sentirse tan a gusto con su manada, de aprender a apreciar al Alfa, de notar como él se preocupaba a su manera(o sea a base de gruñidos y de ojos rojos amenazadores) de Hyuk y de Hae, de cómo el Lobo amargado y gruñón no lo era tanto y de hecho tenia cierto lado adorable que al parecer solo el le había descubierto, no podía fingir demencia o sordera por mucho tiempo mas.

Por que si era sincero consigo mismo, muy en el fondo, era eso lo que siempre había querido escuchar. Saber que todo ese cambio de comportamiento en Siwon no era simplemente para que Hyuk no huyera y le abandonara condenándolo a vivir como un Omega, si no que lo hacia por que lo sentía, por que realmente a pesar de lo terriblemente borde que podía llegar a ser le tenia cariño, le quería, le gustaba.

\- Kyu, me estas asustando, puedes decir algo por favor?  
\- Espera… ¿Yo te gusto?  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Por que? Quiero decir, yo se que soy francamente irresistible, ¿pero tu compañero no debería ser un lobo?  
\- El compañero no se elije Kyuhyun, simplemente lo es…Supe que eras mi Mate desde el momento en que Hyuk se convirtió en mi Beta y empecé a pasar mas tiempo contigo.  
\- Por eso me mirabas como si fuera un pedazo de filete con patas. Y por eso te colabas en mi habitación prácticamente todas las noches!!  
\- Si, mi lobo me exigía estar a tu lado.  
\- ¿O sea que le gusto a tu lobo?  
\- Me gustas a mí, a mi lobo. Kyuhyun, estoy enamorado de ti, independientemente de toda esta cosa sobrenatural. No es una cosa que me imponga el instinto animal. Realmente al principio no me agradabas mucho, pero mientras más te conocía más me iba dando cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando te vi por primera vez. Eres leal, honesto y cuidas de nosotros a pesar de todo. Te has ganado el respeto de toda la manada a base de cariño y cuidados. Kyuhyun, un lobo jamás confiaría tan ciegamente en un humano como nosotros lo hacemos contigo. Yo pondría mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo jamás.

Eso era lo más lindo que nunca espero oír de Siwon. Pero no se lo iba decir por que bastante poca dignidad le quedaba ahora que estaba abrazándolo con lágrimas a punto de escapársele de los ojos. Además, lo mas seguro era que Siwon ya estuviese mas que enterado de los estragos que estaba causando su conmovedor y revelador discurso. Malditos sean los súper poderes lobunos.

\- Eso es lo mas cursi que me hayas dicho nunca. ¿Dónde esta el Lobo amargado? Que has hecho con Mi Siwon?  
\- ¿Tu Siwon?  
\- Si, ese lobo estupido que se dice mi Alfa. El mismo que me espía y se me queda viendo cuando cree que nadie lo ve.  
\- Creo que voy a tener que conseguirles otra Mamá a los cachorros…  
\- Oye! ¿Como que Mama? Espera, ¿Técnicamente soy Mama Alfa?  
\- Si lo pones así…Hae vendría siendo el hijo de Hyuk, él lo mordió y lo transformo.  
\- ¡Oh por todos los Dioses! ¡Nuestra manada vive en el pecado!

Siwon comenzó a reír, las pausadas carcajadas rodaron por su propia piel suavemente, maravillándolo por lo sinceras que sonaban. Y algo en su interior se removió intenso y burbujeante a su alrededor. Quería seguir escuchándolo reír, seria capaz de cualquier cosa por rescatar sus sonrisas, por impedir que se apagasen o perdiesen su luz.

Mamá loba o como quisieran llamarlo, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, su pequeña y disfuncional familia. Así que se dejo llevar, se dejo guiar por la mano fuerte que lo arrastraba hacia la casa. Mas tarde se preocuparía de cómo explicarle a Hyuk que técnicamente se estaba revolcando con su hijo sin traumarlo, a Hae lo dejaría vivir en la ignorancia por que era demasiado inocente para escuchar esas cosas y de todas formas había sido el pervertido de su amigo el que lo había seducido al pecado.

\- Venga, vamos a hacer nuestros propios cachorros arriba…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ya sabes, cama, no ropa, cachorros.  
\- SIWON!!

También se preocuparía mas tarde de explicarle a su manada que bueno, ahora era el compañero de Siwon. Tal vez ni siquiera haría falta hablar mucho, por que seguramente más tarde todo el aroma de Siwon iba estar impregnado en su cuerpo, en especial si seguía sacándole la ropa a tirones antes de tumbarlo en la cama.

Si, definitivamente esa misma noche quedaría bañado en el aroma (y en otras cosas mas pegajosas, también…) de su Alfa.


End file.
